1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact zoom lens which can be advantageously used for a lens shutter type camera in which the back focal distance is less than that of a single lens reflex camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Zoom lenses for a lens shutter type camera, typically have two lens groups whose zooming ratio is approximately 2. For example, Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 4-134410 or 5-11186 discloses a compact zoom lens with two lens groups and a telephoto ratio at the telephoto extremity ((total length of the lens system+back-focal distance, at the telephoto extremity)/(focal length of the lens system at the telephoto extremity)) below 1. There has long been a need for realizing a more compact zoom lens with an increased variable power.